


Altissa

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Forging a covenant with Leviathan didn't exactly go as planned





	Altissa

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 1 - shaky hands

Prompto landed, or rather crashed, the flying machine he had taken from the MT's. Noct had been dropped off by Leviathan and now it was up to him. Prompto had gotten him as close as he could. 

He quickly patted himself down, checking for injuries. There was a small cut on his forehead that was still stubbornly dribbling blood but it barely hurt so he decided to not worry about it. Iggy could fix it up quick enough when this was all over.

The radio that the First Secretary had given them buzzed to life. _"Is anyone there?" _Gladio asked.

Prompto picked up the device. "Yeah buddy, I'm here"

_"Blondie, have you seen Noct or Iggy?" _Gladio sounded worried.

"I just dropped Noct off by Leviathan but I haven't seen Iggy since we got separated from him"

_"Great job Prompto. Where are you?"_

Prompto's chest bubbled with pride. "I'm uh-" he looked around, trying to find a notable landmark "- by a clocktower"

_"Right I'll be there in a minute. Don't move. The place is crawling with Niff's and we'll be safer together"_

"Got it big guy"

He sat down on slightly shaky limbs and looked around. Altissa was in a mess, most of the buildings had been smashed in either Leviathan's rage or the subsequent attack from the Empire. There were several trails of black smoke snaking up to the sky, showing that there were multiple fires within the city.

There was a godly roar of rage and Prompto covered his ears, standing up and looking around. It was so loud he could almost feel the air vibrating. Then he saw her, Leviathan's head rearing above the buildings. He spotted blue lights and knew it was Noct.

Gladio slapped him in the shoulder. "What's going on?"

Prompto pointed up. "Noct's using the Armiger"

Gladio frowned. Prompto one as well as Gladio did that using the weapons of light drained Noct's energy rapidly, and using the Armiger done that three times as fast. "We better get over there. The city is clear and Noct needs us. We might run into Iggy on the way"

Prompto nodded.

They ran.

Even though Prompto could be faster, he couldn't run very well on the broken paving stones and the rubble that littered the streets. He didn't want to risk breaking his ankle when Iggy wasn't there to patch him up.

After he nearly fell over for the tenth time, Gladio grabbed his wrist and pulled him along behind him. "C'mon Prompto, you gotta be more careful"

Prompto spotted the MT before Gladio and pulled him down just as it opened fire. Prompto summoned his own gun and destroyed it with three neat shots, one to the head and two to the chest.

"Nice shooting" Gladio said. He paused for a moment. "Thanks"

"No problem" 

They started to run again. Suddenly Leviathan stopped making noise. The city was eerily quiet, despite the sounds of fighting.

"Noct's done it" Prompto breathed in relief.

Gladio still looked worried. "We better get there quickly still, we don't know what the battle has done to him"

When they reached the Altar, Gladio stopped and let go of Prompto's wrist. Prompto peered around his huge frame to see what made him stop. Noct and Ignis were both lying on the wet ground. Prompto went numb. He hesitated, fighting whether he should check if Noct or Iggy was alive first 

"You check Iggy" Gladio commanded, running past his fallen body to the Prince.

Prompto fell to his knees on the wet ground. Ignis had horrible wounds on his face, over his eyes. Next to him on the floor was his glasses, a crack on one of the lenses. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely press his fingers to Iggy's throat to feel his pulse. He nearly collapsed with relief when he felt the steady thump of his pulse.

"He's alive" he called out to Gladio.

"Noct is too" Gladio called back.

"Does Noct need potions?" Prompto asked. He reckoned that Ignis needed a fair few.

"Maybe one to be safe." Gladio was quiet for a second. "Does Iggy?"

"Yeah" Prompto choked out as he struggled to summon the potions. His hand was shaking so badly he couldn't for a moment, but he _had_ to hurry. Ignis needed him to.

Prompto didn't want to break the potions on Ignis's face either. He wasn't sure what the wound was, it looked like a burn and Ignis always told them to never break a potion on a burn, to pour it on.

He couldn't undo the stopper though, his eyes were blurry with tears. He was overwhelmed. His friend was hurt and he didn't know what to do.

"Prompto hurry up!" Gladio shouted.

"I'm fucking _trying_" he shouted back.

"Pull yourself together!"

Prompto managed to open the stopper. He poured the healing liquid on the wounds, but nothing happened.

He tried again, incase it was a dodgy potion.

Still nothing.

"Gladio, it's not working!"

Gladio carried Noct over and laid him on the ground next to them. "What do you mean it's not working?"

"I mean _it's not working_"

Gladio summoned a potion and tried. 

Nothing. 

He tried an elixir. 

Nothing.

"Well fuck" Gladio scratched his neck. "Let's get them to the hotel, I'm sure that part of the city was away from the fighting so it should be intact. Are you okay carrying Noct?"

Prompto nodded, fighting back the tears. 

He bent down and gently lifted the Prince. He was a lot heavier than he looked, all lean muscle. Prompto's eye caught a flash of white by where Ignis was lying before. He turned and spotted something black on the floor. He lowered Noct to the floor again. 

"What are you doing? We need to hurry" Gladio growled.

"Wait a minute"

Prompto bent down and recognised the object as the Ring of the Lucii. That didn't make sense though. Lady Lunafreya had the ring and she wasn't around, they hadn't even seen her apart from during her speech. Maybe her and Noct had met up and she had given him the ring?

He had a sudden realisation that Ignis must have put on the ring for some reason and that's what done the damage to his eyes. Noct had told him plenty of time ls what would happen if someone wasn't of their bloodline put on the ring.He picked up the ring and put it in Noct's pocket before picking up Noct again. "Okay, let's go"


End file.
